


【All嘉/斑嘉+謙斑嘉】成年禮 ( 中6 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【All嘉/斑嘉+謙斑嘉】成年禮 ( 中6 )

前情提要 : “Jack，It’s my turn。”BamBam最後也是壓著王嘉爾的頭，將性器送到喉嚨那邊，最後射在王嘉爾嘴裡後才肯罷休。

“咳咳咳…”王嘉爾有些被嗆到。

以下正文

BamBam把性器從王嘉爾的嘴裡拔了出來，藉著剛剛金有謙的精液很順利地插了進去。

金有謙在一旁也沒閒著，強勢轉過王嘉爾的頭與自己接吻。

“唔…！”王嘉爾表示一天到底要幾輪，不只心累，身體也累。

“Jack，別分心。”

BamBam為了吸引注意力，將性器狠狠插到最裡面再狠狠拔了出來。

“唔！唔！”王嘉爾想說點甚麼，但卻都被金有謙吞了下去。

“Jack，我愛你。”

BamBam在一陣猛插之中也達到了高潮，最後射在王嘉爾的小穴後遲遲不肯拔出。

“喂，你夠了吧。”金有謙在旁邊用奶音講著。

“Fine~”BamBam終於把自己已經軟的差不多的性器拔了出來。

“杰森，我們帶你去清洗。”

金有謙把已經癱軟的王嘉爾抱到浴缸裡用水管清洗著。

“杰森，我們大家都很愛你的。”

“我也愛你們…”這是王嘉爾在浴缸睡著前講的最後一句話。


End file.
